Pocky
by Airrei
Summary: MasaomixMikado, happy birthday to reaperofdarkness. Masaomi invites Mikado to watching a movie over at his house. He starts to question himself when he realizes that he might have feelings for his best friend. Oneshot.


Happy birthday to my heart's Yumachhi, ReaperofDarkness.

-Note- Disappointed in how the character list says Makado. Trying this pair out for once since I love them… but I don't really know much about them as I should. Any corrections or information will be appreciated.

MasaomixMikado (reversible)

**

* * *

**

**Pocky**

* * *

"Mi~kado!" Kida Masaomi latched himself on to his best friend from behind.

Mikado jumped. He tried to swat the blonde's arms away from instinct, but Masaomi simply dodged them, raising both arms high into the air and twirling backwards in exaggerated movements. At the end of his spiral sequence, he placed a hand on the wall trapping the nearest girl. He gave her what he thought was a charming smile. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Mikado sighed. Loudly. The young boy tore his eyes away from his notebook, and slammed both hands on his desk to get up from his seat. He turned sharply to retrieve the narcissist. "Um, Kida-kun…stop fooling around…" The blonde's gaze momentarily wavered from the troubled female he was talking to, but he continued to blab. Mikado had to at least act like a class rep and stop his friend from trying to pick up girls in the classroom. The brunette tugged on Masaomi's ear when he didn't seem to be letting up, and forcefully pulled him away much to the girl's relief.

Sonohara Anri was standing by the desk when they went to pick up the brunette's bag and writing implements. The two boys smiled at the shy girl who tipped her head down in half a nod, greeting them back. As Mikado involuntarily let go of his friend's ear to gather his notes, the blonde jumped out, arms stretched wide. "Anri-chaan! Were you waiting for me? I'm so touched~ let's get going now shall we? Hurry up, Mikado!"

The brunette boy clicked his tongue in quiet annoyance, unconsciously clicking away at his mechanical pencil, but when he turned around he was all smiles. Though his happy expression was mainly just aimed at Anri. "Umm…Sonohara-san, Kida-kun and I were going to watch a movie over at his place. Did you want to come along?"

"Oh…" Anri slightly raised her head, but instantly looked back down. Behind her studious friend, Masaomi gazed at her intently with an unfamiliar look. It looked like he was desperately trying to tell her something, but it only made her uncomfortable. "I…I have something…to do today……sorry."

"Ah, well…okay. It's okay," The smile on Mikado's face fell, but he laughed it away nervously. "Maybe next time, right, Kida-kun?" Masaomi only nodded. He was somewhat relieved, and he thought it might be because he just wanted to have a guys night with his best friend. Nothing personal.

The three reached the parting point at the corner of the usual street. The blonde's continuous chatter died away abruptly, turning into a show of tearful farewells. This time, the two boys were headed the same direction. They waved at the bespectacled girl, as she gave them a quick nod and turned around, slowly disappearing from their line of sight.

"Let's stop by a shop and buy some snacks," Masaomi suggested.

"Hmm…I'm on a tight budget this month," the brunette replied. He was living alone now, and he had to keep track of his payments or else it was likely that his parents would drag him back from Ikebukuro.

"Oh yeah. No problem, no problem. It'll be on me. You can pay me back when you're a government official or something."

"Ahah…I'll buy the drinks at least," Mikado decided that he didn't know where to start in correcting him, so he decided to skip the process altogether.

"Thanks."

The blonde scanned the snack aisle of the shop quickly. He had his friend waiting outside near the vending machines, holding cold drinks in both hands. The thought alone made his hands move carelessly across rows of snacks, tossing random bags of popcorn and chips into the basket. However, his fingers brushed and stopped at a box of a popular brand of chocolate biscuits. Pocky.

Masaomi mentally imagined himself jokingly suggesting a pocky game to the brunette during the movie. The thought started to escalate when imaginary Mikado's cheeks started to turn a shade of rosy pink and leaned over to nibble the other end. The basket flumped to the ground; the blonde crouched to the ground in agony. He questioned himself for imagining his best friend like that, and tried to convince himself that he was not a homo. He made his way to the counter and tried to flirt with the cute girl behind the cash register, only to be dumped for the umpteenth time that day.

Didn't matter. Getting to talk to them was the only objective anyway. Mikado was cuter anyway. No. No. He definitely meant Anri. Anri was cuter.

_But. Not more then Mikado._

Masaomi felt his heart pounding as he found the brunette sitting down on the curb. The bookish male looked up from the sound of the opening door every time, and looking slightly disappointed when he realized that his friend wasn't back yet. The blonde quickly shoved the items into the plastic bags and dashed out the door. Mikado turned again, and this time, his face split into the ever so innocent smile. "Kida-kun. I'm over here."

The increasing heart rate carried them all the way to the nervous boy's room, watching something that was borderline sci fi action and humor, containing heroes fighting off aliens from mars. They finished their third bag of chips when the blonde scavenged the bag for some more food. His hand brushed against a box, and to Masaomi's horror, he found that the same pocky from the shelves had followed him home like a nightmare.

"Hanejima Yuuhei-san is sure in a lot of movies lately," Mikado said, transfixed at the scene where the mastermind was about to be revealed.

"Uhhhh yeaaaah," the blonde replied, tearing the treat open. He nibbled on a stick, throwing glances at his friend every now and then. Mikado rocked back and forth on the edge of the bed, cradling his knees against his chest. Masaomi looked back at the evil chocolate snack, wondering if he should just ask him as a joke. It shouldn't be that hard. He was good at being random. "Hey Mikado, do you wa-……………………"

Slightly perplexed at the interruption, the brunette turned his head. "Hm?"

"Wa…want one?" Awkwardly, the teen pushed the box into the other's face.

"Okay, thanks," Mikado took one.

Masaomi silently cussed himself out in his head, over and over. He prided himself in being able to talk about anything to anyone, but when it came to this, he was at a loss. They both watched the remainder of the movie in silence, while nibbling on the accursed pocky sticks. When it was all empty, the blonde didn't know if he should be thankful, or slightly upset about this. Mikado started to recount his favorite scenes as the credits rolled.

"Hey," the teen was hardly paying attention until he felt feathery touches trace paths across the side of his mouth and part of his cheek. Mikado then, proceeded to lick the same fingers that had left the blonde's face. "You had chocolate on your face."

Masaomi blushed, but the brunette just smiled, rather amused.

"You know, you can tell me anything, _Masaomi_."

* * *

That's how I see them. Ever since the ball point pen…


End file.
